User talk:Jessie1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Jessie Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jessie1010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:34, July 19, 2011 Sorry I'm sorry but I will have to deny your request. I was the first one who made the Disney Jessie Series Wiki. You also have no right to delete the main page and replace it with "Go to this wiki". Kate (talk ) 17:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 1010 13:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) JESSIE1010 13:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) JESSIE1010 13:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin I haven't seen Kate Ray on any Wikis in a LONG time. She said that she had so much editing that it was making her eyes hurt. I'm not sure how you can contact her any other way though. ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 23:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Whatever I don't have to thank you for anything. I already knew that, but I just wasn't on to update it. And I already know that it was you who messed up my profile. So why are you trying to play me like I'm stupid? You need to just leave me alone before I block you. --KataraFan Re: Madison High Wiki sure. I would be an admin. I have the logo finished, so if you make me one, I can add it. Also, I took the blame for unblocking you. Just saying. Evanf (talk) | Congrats HYeyyy I am SO Sorry! I have been ssooo busy these past months! I made you an admin!!! :) Kate (talk ) 23:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) GOSH! You don't have to be SO mean, I mean your blocked on my wikis. Not telling ya what they are! But SORRY! My friend was messing with my wiki account! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to help out with the SO Random Fanon Wiki. --Zannabanna 13:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I be an Admin? Hey Jessie1010 can I please be an Admin.? I've made 238 edits on this wiki considering I only joined on January 6, 2012. I have 13 badges and I'm ranked #11. So please make me an Admin. Leave me a Message on my talk page. ♫Celeste♫ 20:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me out on my wiki? Hello, I recently created a Jessie Fanon Wiki and I was wondering if you could help me out there. Thank you for your time. Travisplatypus 04:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Protect my account Can you protect my profile? So only users can edit it? I really don't want contributors edit my profile! Can you protect it? please :) ~Lindsey thanks!! ~Lindsey Block a vandal Can you block this contributor, Jessie1010? He/she was writing gibberish on the Agatha page, you can see the how the contributor edit it. It is only on the Trivia and the contributor's username is . ♬ It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one ♬ Delete a page Can you deletethis page? Is call "Katewin-the match maker's Page". Can you also block Katewin-the match maker? He is making gibberish on pages. ~Lindsey Idk, I just assumed but I think it is fake because the plot line is weak. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 19:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) KK I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 19:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC)